


Play of the Game

by NeitherNora



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora





	

“Aw, come on!” he shouts, playing up his anger. “That’s gotta be cheating. You’re cheating!”

He watches, helpless, as his chosen avatar is ripped in half. Gore splatters the screen as his opponent turns his torso into a hand puppet.

“It’s in the game. Fair play.” says Hana.

Lucio hits rematch. The first ten seconds go well–he actually lands a hit–but then his little ninja gets caught in a never ending loop of uppercuts. Growling in frustration, he bumps Hana’s shoulder with his.

“Hey! Now THAT’S cheating!” she giggles. It’s adorable. The bump isn’t enough to let him win, but he manages to take her down to half before losing.

“I’m getting better.” He smiles at her. “Why don’t we take this online? See how well you do against some REAL competition.”

She frowns. “I can’t connect it. It’ll patch.”

“What does that mean?”

She shakes her head, hitting rematch and pounding his motionless ninja. Poor ninja. “I have it at version 1.02. If I connect it, it’ll patch to 1.04.”

“And the significance of that…?”

She rolls her eyes. “Balance changes. Firebrand’s DP has an extra few frames of startup and it’s not safe anymore. See this?“ She continues juggling that ninja with sustained uppercuts. "Doesn’t work in 1.04.”

“Wait…so you ARE cheating!”

She grins at him and holds up her thumb and forefinger about half an inch apart.

“Lying, dirty cheater!” He laughs, and reaches over to start hitting buttons on her controller. Her character does a backflip off the stage, and before Lucio can celebrate, he notices his hand on hers. Then he notices her looking directly into his eyes. He clears his throat and pulls his hand away.

She lets him win the next match.


End file.
